


subway

by kenzissolo



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), magcon
Genre: Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Sexual Content, shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzissolo/pseuds/kenzissolo
Summary: shawn gets seduced by taylor caniff and hook up all the time





	1. Chapter 1

shawns pov  
( Flash back)  
"shawn! come over here"my boss called i hurried over as i struggled to put on my black coat.

"yes mr caniff?" i asked as i stared at the young guy standing right next to him.

"shawn,this is my younger brother taylor he will be giving you a ride to your home today"  
he said introdusing us.

"hi" i smiled as he bit his lower lip "ready to go?" he asked i nodded my head.

5 minutes later

as i got into his car i could feel the awkwardnes in the air, he didnt seem to like me or even notice me he was just plain silent.

"so your mr caniff's brother?"

i start a convo with him but instead of talking back he puts his right hand on my thigh sending chills down and up my spine.

"do you really wana talk or do you want me to jerk your dick off?" he said moving his hand up to my croch i stayed silent not being able to prosses whats about to happen.

He unzipps my pants and with his hands he pulled down my pants he smiled as he saw

he begun to rub in a fast speed making me moan

"I-i don't think this is a good idea" i groaned as he rubbed harder

"Shh" he said putting his finger up to his lips as he bit his lower lip

He begun kiss my neck making me chills go through my body

"Tay-Taylor" i tried to speak until he bit down on my neck the secession drove me crazy...

He then bit my ear then whispered "your mine".

(Present)(end of flashback)

"You let some dude jerk you off inside his car?!" nash said looking at me with a surprised look

"You make it sound so filthy, And he's not just any dude"

"No!, he's your boss brother!" He said as he scrolled down his phone

"I know" i said as i cooked breakfast for my teenage baby sister.

"You could get fired." Nash said putting his phone down.

"I know, okay? - I can't explain it." I said as i took out some apple juice from the fridge.

"Shit I can....Remember sean? Did crack infront of my baby brother ? You stayed with him for what, five months?"

"Yeah, I get it. Okay" i said rolling my eyes.

"And then there was ian the lying, married bisexual bastard who cheated on you more than once!,shawn, this job is a good thing for you.!"

"It was a mistake, okay? It's-- it's over." I said before sipping on my fresh made coffee.

"shit,It better be ,I can't be over here Dr. Phil-ing your ass,  
I got to go cam is taking me to his stupid high school reunion thing" he said finishing his last of coffee that remained in the mug

"This early?"

"Yeah, cam wants to be the first one there"he said getting up and setting the mug in the sink.

"Is he still freaking out about what happend last time?" I said looking at him.

"Yep" he nodded

"whos freaking out?" cam said as he entered through my door

"no one come on let's go" nash said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Bye shawn!" cam said walking out the door dragging nash with him.

5 minutes later

"Dude i just had a the weirdest dream,i was driving a car and you were there? Wait yeah,you were very much there." My little sister aaliyah said

"Oh really" i said putting a plate of scrambled eggs and a fork in front of her.

"Yeah,And i just wanted a burger,you know ,but nothing was open everything was closed like Forever.....The drive thrus where closed.......,forever" she said frowning.

"Sounds terrifying." i said putting the pan on the sink.

"It was!.......i am hungry" she said looking down at the plate "and eggs are not gonna fill me up bro!" she said annoyed..

"Theirs pizza from two days ago help yourself ...and get ready for school!" i said running upstairs to get ready for work.

30 minutes later

"Is nash gonna take us today" she asked as i locked up our home from the outside...

"No not today...we will just take the bus" i said patting her back.

"Fuck i hate the buss" she said as a nice black mustang parked on the side of us the Window scrolled down and their was not other than taylor caniff my boss brother and the guy who jerked me off......last night.

"Hey shawn! and Little miss! hop on in ill give you both a ride!"

"Ugh okay" i said opening the door letting my sister in the middle.

"Omg i love your freaking car man" she said touching the black leather seat.

"Thanks" he said smiling at me i awkwardly smiled back "thanks for this" i said smiling back at him.

40 minutes later

"Thanks for the ride Taylor!" my sister said as she got off the car and speed walked to the front doors of her school.

Now knowingly i was alone,.....with Taylor,.......inside his car.

"Hey thanks again for giving us a ride man but you really didn't have to" i said looking into his adorable eyes that where making my insides feel good.

"Hey No need to thank me" he said laying his hand on my knee as he turned on the radio

"Ummm about last night that can never happen again" i said looking at him slowly pushing his hand of my knee.

"But you want it to happen again don't you?..,,shawn you see we are the same ,your an addict just like me shawn ,i am addicted to alcohol and stealing and your addicted to rough sexWith people you know can end or destroy your life".he said laying his hand right on my tigh right under my groin area.

"You don't know me" i said as my mouth got dryer by the second

"Maybe all i need to do is to provoke you to prove my point" he said as his face got closer to mine my heart began to beat faster.

"Then do it" i said looking down at his lips wanting to feel them now against mine.

He finally smashed his lips against mine we stared at each others eyes as our lips moved in sync... butterflies no no more like FireFlies erupted inside of me his lips felt nice and creamy and sweet like buttercream frosting .

"Lets go somewhere else" i moaned he kissed me one last time before biting my lower lip.

'You see you are an addict" he winked as turned on the car and drove off..


	2. opps 2

Shawn's pov

"The beach seriously!" Nash said before he chugged a full glass of cherry red wine.

"It was romantic!, plus I was horny as hell" I said pouring more wine into my cup..

"You sai-" "I know what I said!," "Nash It just happened and wasn't thinking" I said before drinking a mouthful of wine.

"Obviously you weren't,the head down there was" he said pointing at my dick

I could not help but chuckle "Shut up!" I said

"OK whatever just don't get into any trouble,... I have to get back.. To cam it's fuck Friday and this time I get to bottom! he said excitedly.

"Eww TMI don't get each other pregnant" I said before drinking the rest of my wine..watching my friend walk out the back door.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen until I heard a knocking on the the back door

"Damn Nash" I said as I looked around to see if he had left anything behind.

"Did you leave something cock sucker" I said opening the door and looking at not Nash but looking at Taylor.

I gasped "sorry I thought you were.. Uhh never mind." I said looking down at my shoes in embarrassment

"It's fine Princess,I've missed you   
Why have you been avoiding my text and calls?"he said pouting

"I.. I just..i don't kn-" I tried to talk as he interrupted me by smashing his lips to mine, instead of stopping him I kissed back as I felt him smirk

Our kiss deepend as our tongues wrestled for dominance but for sure he was winning,his hand was on my ass gripping it tightly but then his hand moved to my hardening cock making me whine at his touch

"You're so hard for me princess" he said breaking the kiss..

"Yeah do something about it" I said moaning as he kissed my collarbone

"Yeah? You want me to jack off that dick of yours?" he said as his teeth bit down on my skin 

"Yes, please. Touch that dick, get me off daddy, please“ I said pulling him into the house closing the door behind him.

He pulled down my shorts and underwear without asking questions, throwing them on my living room floor.

"Take that shirt off, I Wanna see your chest and your belly princess he said as I did what he told me

He grabbed my hand and lead me to my couch I layed back making myself comfortable as I watch Taylor taking off his clothes he's buff as hell he has abs for days., "like what you see Princess" he said smirking at me

I nodded biting my bottom lip as I admired his beauty..

"Do you want me to suck you off and let you cum in my mouth or do you just want me to jerk you're dick off? "

" Suck me off. please daddy" I groaned as his hand made contact with my dick.

Switching to 3 person mode lol

"I am Sucking you just this once... Enjoy baby" Taylor said smirking at Shawn taking the tip of Shawn's dick into his mouth

"Fuck!" Shawn moaned struggling not to buck up his hips to go deeper into Taylor's mouth..

Taylor didn't really like Sucking dick because it was to much energy consuming but he sure loved watching Shawn moan and squirm so he didn't mind it this time.

"Fuck daddy!" Shawn moaned making Taylor deep throat Shawn's twitching cock

Taylor removed his mouth off Shawn's duck trying to catch his breath.. "You love this.. You love getting you're dick sucked by daddy" Taylor said

"Ye..s" Shawn moaned as Taylor begun Sucking again but this time harder than last time... Shawn gripped Taylor's hair bucking up his hips making Taylor gag...

"I can't.. Fuu..cck" Shawn moaned as he shot his load into Taylor's mouth

What the Fuck!" Shawn and Taylor looked at the door as they saw Shawn's sister Aaliyah they both quickly covered themselves with the couch pillows

Her mouth flew wide open in shock

"Really what the fuck,!?" She said

Shawn looked at Taylor "oops" they both said.

**Author's Note:**

> hi am kenzi this is my first time on here so ...here goes nothing lol


End file.
